La razón de vivir
by Kari Takaishi Yagami- pollomon
Summary: El clan Hyuga se muda a Konoha, que sucederá en esta aldea, que sorpresas aparecerán? Hinata se enamora, Naruto se enamora, ¿cómo tomarán esto los demás? Capi 6 listo!
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno que les parece un nuevo fic Naruhina! Me emociona tanto escribir historias de esta pareja! Bueno, espero les guste.**

**Chau!**

* * *

LA RAZÓN DE MI VIDA

**Capítulo 1: "Promesa"**

El salón era muy grande y bello, las luces iluminaban cada rincón de la pista de baile, muchas mujeres ya estaban bailando muy pegadas al cuerpo de su pareja mientras que ella… ella… ella se encontraba hablando animadamente con su adolescente hermana. Cada palabra que decían animaba a la otra, últimamente ella y Hanabi se habían vuelto casi inseparables.

Las dos seguían sentadas solamente charlando, ¿pero que querían que hicieran? ¿Que bailen?, Hinata había aclarado una y otra vez que se rehusaba a ir a aquella fiesta, advirtió que incluso podía ser una vergüenza frente a los demás, y a propósito todo con tal de no ir, claro, Hanabi la apoyaba en todo. Sin embargo el capricho de no querer ir a ese baile fue rechazado por Hiashi, el padre de ambas, él las obligó y ya no se podían rehusar, la pequeña Hanabi se resignó y no dijo nada más, pero Hinata, la "dulce" Hinata no se quedó callada, a pesar de que ella era una chica callada, a veces sinceramente podía llegar a ser la más insoportable, cosa que intentaba reparar su padre y a la misma vez, que tanto admiraba de ella su hermana menor.

Flash Back…

¡¿Qué otra vez te invitó a salir?- dijo muy animada la chica peli-azúl de tez clara..

Asi es one-san – dijo una muy avergonzada Hanabi con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.- ¿Qué me recomiendas que haga? Yo aún no he pasado tantas situaciones como estás a diferencia de ti.

Recházalo, o acaso… te gusta…- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa pícara. Al escuchar esto Hanabi se levantó molesta formando con sus manos un gran puño.

¡¿Estás loca one-san?- dijo muy sobre saltada Hanabi- ¿Cómo puedes pensar que me gusta tal semejante feo? Sólo que… tener pretendientes a esta edad me hace avergonzar- dijo esta vez con más tranquilidad.

Tranquila… ya te acostumbrarás- dijo Hinata mientras apoyaba su mano derecha sobre el hombro de su hermana. Hanabi sólo respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, el comportamiento de Hinata solo significaba una cosa… caramelos.

Hinata-chan…

¿Si?- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

¿Tienes más caramelos?- dijo Hanabi estirando sus manos.

Claro, pero… ¿cómo sabías que tenía caramelos?- dijo Hinata dándole unos cuantos caramelos a Hanabi.

Eh… se te nota- Hanabi no prefirió decir más, todos a excepción de la misma Hinata, sabían que la joven cambiaba completamente su actitud al comer caramelos, cuando no los comía en dos horas, su actitud era una completamente distinta a la de ahora, ella en verdad era una chica muy tímida y callada, pero, cuando comía caramelos era como si se despertará e incluso podía llegar a ser una chica muy atrevida, era más común verla como la chica atrevida, ya que paraba comiendo caramelos, ella misma los comía o Hanabi se los entregaba, a su hermana menor definitivamente le encantaba verla con su falsa actitud, aunque, su verdadera actitud era la de la callada, esta actitud la prefería su padre, mientras que uno procuraba que coma caramelos, el otro la alejaba completamente de ellos. Pero a fin de cuentas, Hanabi, siempre encontraba el momento perfecto para endulzarle la boca a su hermana mayor.

¿Hanabi-chan… has comido chocolates?- dijo sorprendida Hinata.

Sip, ¿por qué?-

Eh… por nada…- Hinata reía nerviosa, todos a excepción de Hanabi sabían que cuando ella comía chocolate su actitud cambiaba completamente, ella solía ser una chica tranquila y callada, pero, cuando comía chocolate se convertía en una chica extrovertida y cambiaba su actitud. Hinata prefería la falsa actitud, pero su padre prefería la verdadera. La puerta se abrió y entró a la habitación el líder del clan Hyuga.

Más les vale que no estén hablando de chicos.- dijo Hiashi en tono de regaño.

Nop, nop y nop.- negaba con la cabeza Hanabi con una sonrisita- Los chicos de esta aldea son todos horribles.- Hiashi dirigió su mirada a su hija mayor, Hinata se encontraba viendo sus uñas.

¿Y tú?-

¿Yo? Padre por favor, ¿te parece que me fijo en cualquiera?- dijo Hinata aparentando estar ofendida.

Está bien… pero cuando yo les elija un chico para cada una, se van a tener que enamorar de ellos, ¿ok?- dijo el padre cruzándose de brazos, con la seriedad que lo identificaba.

Si, si, claro- dijo una muy despreocupada Hinata.

Sip, sip, sip- afirmaba con su cabeza Hanabi.

¿Algo más se te ofrece?- dijo Hinata algo descortés, causando ciertas risillas en su hermana menor.

Mañana van a ir a un baile, van a asistir los clanes más poderosos y nosotros estamos entre ellos.-

¡No quiero!- Hanabi se levantó presurosamente y miró molesta a su padre. Hiashi miró seriamente a su hija menor, a pesar de que halla comido chocolates, aún tenía un poco de conciencia de lo que hacía y se resignó sentándose nuevamente en su sitio.

No padre, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.- dijo una despreocupada Hinata. La mirada de su padre sobre ella, no hacía ningún efecto.

Vas a ir lo quieras o no, sino no nos mudamos como te lo había prometido.- Hiashi había dado en el clavo, Hinata quería mudarse ahora más que nunca, según ella "los chicos no valían la pena en esa aldea". Hinata se cruzó de brazos e infló sus cachetes en tono de puchero.

Está bien… voy a ir, pero te informo que no voy a bailar, y eso ya es un hecho.- Hinata se dejó caer sobre la cama.

Haz lo que quieras, al final, tú misma te vas a hacer quedar mal.- Hiashi estaba a punto de salir de la habitación, pero Hinata respondió.

Como digas.- dijo Hinata aún recostada en la cama, Hanabi se sorprendió de la actitud imprudente de su hermana, mientras que Hiashi pensaba en eliminar por completo los caramelos, definitivamente, detestaba cuando su hija mayor comía caramelos, era completamente distinta a como en verdad era.

Fin del Flash Back….

Hinata y Hanabi seguían charlando muy animadamente, Hiashi las veía de reojo y deseaba por todos los medios que al fin. Algún joven fuese capaz de invitarlas a bailar. Estar hablando con el líder del otro clan le causaba molestia, prefería no tomarle importancia, ni el mismo hubiese querido ir a ese baile, pero… tenía que hacer quedar en alto el apellido Hyuga.

Valla, has criado muy bien a tus hijas, ahora son unas bellezas- dijo el hombre gordo que se encontraba hablando con él, veía con una cara pícara a sus dos hijas, cosa que no vio bien Hiashi, no podía creer que aquel hombre represente aun clan, sinceramente le parecía una tontería.- Tengo un hijo de 35, que te parece si los comprometemos. ¿Cuántos años tiene tú hija? En la actualidad los hijos de los líderes de clanes ya están comprometidos, ¿lo sabes, no? – dijo con una sonrisa a Hiashi, él sólo se le quedó viendo confundido.

Tiene 19 - Si lo que le decía aquel hombre era cierto… Hinata necesitaba comprometerse ahora mismo, pero jamás, JAMÁS, comprometería a su hija con el hijo de alguien que ni siquiera le agradaba.-

No importa, unos cuantos años no importan. Y que dices? Tú hijo y mi hija.

No, mi familia es una muy fuerte y unirla con una como la tuya rebajaría nuestro nombre, mi familia está llena de ninjas y no casaría a ninguna de mis hijas con personas cualquiera. Sólo las voy a casar con ninjas más fuertes que ellas.- Lo que no sabían ninguno de los dos, era que alguien estaba escuchando atentamente la conversación que habían tenido, un adulto de rubios cabellos y bellos ojos azules.

Así que ninjas…- dijo Minato en un susurro mientras dirigía su mirada a la mayor de las dos jovencitas y una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.- Me parece bien…- Minato no apartaba la mirada de Hinata, necesitaba saber más de ella. Un chico se acercó a Hinata y él de manera disimulada escuchó todo…

Hinata-chan- dijo el chico entregándole una rosa a Hinata. Hinata vio la flor y dejó de hablar con su hermana.- Toma, es para ti, una chica de tu clase necesita a alguien como yo.

¿De verdad?- dijo Hinata con una sonrisilla en la cara. Minato escuchaba con mucha curiosidad la escena. Mientras que Hiashi esperaba que ese chico le invitase a bailar a su hija.- Disculpa… cof,cof. Es que… cof! Estoy algo mal.

¿No quisieras bailar conmigo?- Hinata se le quedó mirando y Hanabi ya estaba riéndose, por la actuación de su hermana.

Cof, he dicho que estoy mal, cof. ¿Para la próxima si?- dijo Hinata mirándolo con ojos de borrego.

Eh… si, claro, está bien- el joven se dio la vuelta y se fue.

¡Muy buena actuación! Enséñame a hacer eso Hinata-chan- dijo muy orgullosa Hanabi-

¿Actuación?... – dijo un muy sorprendido Minato a la distancia.- Valla… es buena… me interesa- Minato nuevamente dio una sonrisa.

Hanabi-chan- Hinata alzó su dedo y cerró los ojos, hizo aparentar como si fuera alguien sabia.- Siempre, pero siempre, tienes que ser fuertes, no debes dejarte intimidar por los demás, correcto?

Sip, sip, sip- afirmaba una muy feliz Hanabi.

Es perfecta…- fue lo último que dijo y dirigió su mirada hacia otro lado, un grupo de hombres estaban reunidos un poco a distancia, y Minato, no dudó en acercárseles.

Y esto es a lo que yo llamo magia- dijo un hombre presumiendo, todos miraban asombrados lo que se encontraba haciendo.

Que patético…- Hiashi dijo en voz baja, pero Minato Namikaze logró escucharlo, aprovechando que el líder del clan Hyuga estaba allí presente, tuvo un pla.

¡Hey miren!- todos dirigieron su mirada al rubio de ojos azules, incluyendo a Hiashi. Minato de alguna manera extraña, formó una esfera de chakra en sus manos, cosa que sorprendió a Hiashi, había reconocido al instante que él era como él, un ninja, le prestó atención, para que halla formado una esfera de chakra ha de ser muy fuerte, esto le interesó mucho a Hiashi. – A esto lo llamo Rassengan, yo mismo la cree.- Dijo Minato muy sonriente, todos los demás se fueron y Hiashi y Minato quedaron frente a frente.- Hola.- dijo Minato con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Mucho gusto, ¿usted es el líder de algún clan?- dijo Hiashi sorprendido.- ehm… soy un hokage, sabe que es eso, ¿verdad?- dijo Minato resaltando lo último, formó una sonrisa confiada.

¿Cómo sabías que soy un ninja?- dijo Hiashi seriamente.

Sé muchas cosas… "Hiashi"- Hiashi no cambiaba la expresión de su rostro al igual que Minato- Tengo un hijo…

Con que por eso era todo.

Bueno… si, pero me interesa mucho tú hija. Por lo que sé tiene 19, no? Mi hijo también. Entre nosotros podemos hacer quedar en alto nuestros nombres.

No lo sé…- dijo Hiashi dudoso.

Tú sabes muy bien que te conviene, tanto a ti como a mí. Mi hijo es uno de los mejores ninjas de la aldea.- dijo Minato cruzándose de brazos.

¿Qué aldea?-

Konoha, ¿cuándo estás por ahí?-

Dentro de una semana. Mi hija y tú hijo, ¿correcto?

Yo no tengo ningún problema. Se llama Naruto y es mi mayor orgullo.- dijo Minato con una hija.- Si gustas ¿pueden enfrentarse? Ya sabes para ver quien es más fuerte.

Es lo mejor… sabes me agradas, nos vemos pronto. Tu hijo y mi hija desde ahora, están comprometidos.- dijo Hiashi con una pequeña sonrisa satisfactoria. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a sus hijas. Minato los vió y se retiró del baile.

Te tengo una gran sorpresa Naruto… Más te vale que te vallas olvidando de esa tal Sakura. Te quedarás sorprendido con tu comprometida. – Minato metió sus manos en sus bolsillos,- Y yo que pensaba que venir acá sería una estupidez. Que suerte he tenido…

Continuará….

* * *

**Bueno espero que les halla gustado, porque a mi me gustó, déjenme reviews si? Se los agradeceré mucho!**

**Chau!**


	2. La llegada

**Hola! Me moría de ganas de subir el segundo capítulo, espero les guste, agradezco todos sus reviews, realmente me emocionan! Bueno, los dejo para que lean y disfruten tanto como yo! Un escritor está a gusto cuando sus lectores también lo están…**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: "La llegada"**

El sol estaba resplandeciendo esa mañana, ya había pasado una semana desde el compromiso de Naruto y Hinata. Era como si el mismo tiempo estuviese a su favor, el sol brillaba como nunca, la aldea parecía más tranquila que otras veces y eso sin contar la preciosa primavera que había en ese tiempo.

Minato aún no le había contado a su esposa sobre la prometida de Naruto, sin embargo él y Hiashi se habían estado manteniendo en contacto y esa misma mañana habían quedado en verse. Minato ya había reservado exclusivamente una casa, casi mansión al lado de la suya para que allí pueda vivir la nueva familia que se les uniría, ya saben, los hijos se casan y se crea un lazo fraternal entre los miembros de cada familia o clan.

Poco a poco se acercaba la hora de su reunión con Hiashi, Minato se había puesto algo como una túnica con la que se le era muy común ver, se empezó a arreglar y terminó viéndose en el espejo, hasta que se percató del reflejo de su esposa, por lo que decidió voltearse a verla, cuando ella tenía los brazos cruzados significaba que algo andaba mal.

¿Podría saberse a donde te vas tan arreglado?- dijo Kushina con una expresión molesta en su cara.

¿Yo, arreglado? ¿Qué estás diciendo mi amor? Jeje- fingía normalidad Minato mientras se acercaba a su esposa y con sus brazos le rodeaba la cintura. Kushina apartó sus brazos de ella y no cambió la expresión aún que tenía en el rostro.

A mi no me engañas Minato Namikaze. Asi que te conviene ir hablando.- su esposa a pesar de ser pasiva no se convenía hacerla molestar, porque incluso podían hacerla estallar de furia y definitivamente nadie quería ver eso, sobre todo su Minato que ya había presenciado en más de una ocasión como se ponía cuando esta se enojaba.

Ee-eh yo…- Minato evitaba la mirada de su esposa.

Minato, uno, Minato, dos…- si llegaba al tres era el fin del hombre de la casa.

Ya ya ya!- dijo evitando rápidamente las dos últimas palabras de Kushina.- Bueno… tú sabes que las personas más fuertes de los clanes que tiene hijos, suelen unirlos con los hijos de otros clanes, ¿cierto?

Cierto, pero quedamos en que los dos juntos escogeríamos a la prometida de nuestro Naruto, ya que tal vez tú elegías a una chica como cualquiera y que tal vez no llegue a ver nada entre ella y Naruto.-

Ehh… si…de eso es lo que tengo que hablarte...- la expresión de Kushina cambió a una de sorpresa y en seguida auna nuevamente molesta. Se escuchó como la puerta se abría y allí entraba un muy feliz Naruto.

Konichiwa!- gritó felizmente Naruto. Al ver a sus padres parados un frente al otro se sorprendió, su mamá tenía una cara molesta, mientras que su papá una de miedo y nerviosismo.- ¿Qué sucede?

Nada Naruto, puedes retirarte.- Naruto se molestó al igual que su madre, parecía como si madre e hijo estuvieran en contra del padre.

No Naruto puedes quedarte, tu padre tiene que darnos una noticia. Continúa Minato.- los dos esperaban una respuesta.

Bueno… pues…¿se acuerdan que me fui a esa reunión de los clanes más fuertes?- los dos asintieron.- pues, allí conocí a un señor que a diferencia de los demás su familia era de ninjas muy conocidos.

Y eso qué ¿cuál es el punto?- dijo el hijo un poco desesperado.

Pues este señor se llama Hiashi Hyuga y tenía dos bellas hijas, Hinata y Hanabi Hyuga…-

¿Con la persona que te estabas manteniendo en contacto era con ese hombre?- dijo Kushina, Naruto solo observó a su madre con curiosidad.

Bueno… si. –

Continúa querido Minato.- el pobre hombre empezó a sentir más miedo y hasta Naruto empezó a sentir pena por su padre por lo que prefirió quedarse callado.

Bueno… Hinata tiene 19… al igual que Naruto…- Naruto aún no entendía muy bien todo esto, vio a su madre y parecía como si de sus ojos saliesen unas llamas. Dirigió nuevamente la mirada a su padre.- Y bueno decidí comprometerlos, en la conversación que tenía con él también comprometí a Konohamaru con su menor hija, Hanabi, claro, primero con la autorización de sus padres, ellos también tienen edades similares- Naruto se quedó en shock por unos momentos, lo veía todo en cámara lenta, vio como su madre se lanzaba encima de su padre, luego empezó a analizar las palabras y…

¡¿QUÉ HICISTE QUÉ?- un Naruto completamente sorprendido no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Kushina se levantó dejando a un adolorido Minato tirado en el suelo.

¿Y a que hora llegan?- dijo más tranquilamente Kushina.- Necesito ver a esa jovencita.

Tranquila ella es perfecta para Naruto, jeje y llegan dentro de 15 minutos.- dijo rascándose la cabeza.

Eso yo misma lo veré. Naruto a arreglarse.- dijo Kushina señalando la puerta de salida de la pequeña habitación.

Pe-pe ro…-

¡Ahora!-

¿Cómo dicen que se llama?-

Hinata Hyuga.- intervino nuevamente el padre.-

Necesito conversar seriamente con ella.- después de decir esto, Naruto se retiró de la habitación.

Kushina… ¿me perdonas?-

De eso depende de cómo sea la tal Hinata.-

No te preocupes, es mejor que Sakura Haruno.- Kushina sonrió, no es que no les agradara la chica pelirosa pero, ya estaban cansados de ver sufrir siempre a su hijo por ese amor platónico.

-15 minutos después….

Hiashi y sus hijas ya estaban esperando en la sala de la gran mansión donde Minato y familia vivían. Antes de salir el trío Namikaze Uzumaki se vieron los unos a los otros, Minato prácticamente no se había cambiado en nada, Kushina llevaba un bello kimono amarillo claro, mientras que Naruto, llevaba un apuesto traje de un color naranja con negro. Se vieron los unos a los otros y salieron a encontrarse con los Hyuga.

¡¿Tú eres Hinata?- dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa en la cara, al ver a la bella chica con un kimono lila claro, de sus ojos salían como unos corazones.

Si, ¡¿Y tú eres Naruto?- dijo ella igual de emocionada al momento que se levantaba.

¡Fabuloso! Papá te adoro- Kushina tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara, mientras que Naruto se acercaba corriendo a hinata en cámara lenta como si se tratase de una película de amor. Los dos se acercaron y se dieron un gran abrazo, Naruto la tomó por la cintura y la acercó a él. Minato aún no entendía como había pasado todo, realmente no se esperaba eso, luego al ver a su hijo y futura esposa tan felices también sonrió.

¿Feliz hijo?- dijo Minato con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

Si, eres el mejor papá del mundo, eres lo máximo, eres supremo, eres superior, eres como un Dios, eres hábil, misericordioso, fuerte, inteligente, maravilloso, espectacular, honrado, caritativo, amigable, amoroso…

….. ¡PLAF!...

Un gran golpe cayó en la cabeza del pobre hombre, Minato empezó a abrir los ojos y la primera figura que vio fue la de Kushina, ella tenía un sartén en la mano.

¡Auch!- Minato empezó a sobarse la cabeza- ¿Y Hinata, Hiashi, Hanabi?- Minato empezó a ver a todos lados buscando a los tres seres.

Minato estabas soñando, ayer te quedaste exhausto sobre la mesa por lo que decidí acostarte en la cama, claro que con ayuda de Naruto…-

Entonces, ¿todo fue un sueño?- dijo algo desilusionado-

Si, estabas diciendo tonterías como que "eres fabuloso, lo máximo, superior" y muchas tonterías más.-

Ah… Kushina ¿la semana pasada fui a una reunión?-

Si, y aún no te perdono que hallas comprometido a nuestro hijo con una chica a la que ni siquiera conozco.-

Entonces… ¿Naruto si es el prometido de Hinata?- dijo nuevamente con una sonrisa en la cara.

Asi es, Naruto aún no sabe, he visto como el tal Hiashi ya está acomodando sus cosas en la casa vecina.-

¡¿De verdad?- dijo muy emocionado Minato, bueno, tuve un sueño extraño, pero que bueno que esto es la realidad. Naruto y Hinata están en la misma universidad de ninjas, ya sabes, para que se conozcan mejor.-

Pues yo espero conocer mejor a Hinata. Bueno, voy a visitarlos… ¿vamos?-

Claro!- dijo muy emocionado Minato.- Estoy seguro de que ella es la chica perfecta para Naruto.

Algo en mi interior también me lo dice, bueno, vámonos.-

La pareja de esposos se retiró de la casa. Nuevas aventuras tendrían los dos nuevos prometidos. Al parecer todo cada vez iba mejorando…

* * *

**Hola! Definitivamente si actualizaba la otra, tenía que actualizar este, es que este fic me encanta! Bueno, gracias nuevamente por sus reviews y espero más por parte de ustedes. Ya saben: Un escritor está a gusto cuando sus lectores también lo están… y no hay mejor manera de saberlo que a través de sus queridísimos reviews! Bye!**


	3. Las Hermanas Hyuga

**Hola! ¿Cómo les va? Espero que bien. Este fic me encanta, me emociona escribir los capítulos que siguen, aunque en cada capítulo temo a decepcionarlos… y que no sea lo que esperaban… acepto cualquier tipo de comentario, si tengo errores ortográficos no habría ningún problema si me los hacen saber. Espero les guste, chao!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: La serie Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, que fue súper al crear la serie Naruto!**

**Capítulo 3: " Las hermanas Hyuga" **

Minato y Kushina caminaban agarrados de la mano, aunque el trayecto no fue muy largo ya que la casa quedaba al lado y pues… digamos que no había mucho por caminar. Kushina tenía ganas de conocer a la tal Hinata, desde muy temprano ya había escuchado pasos y los ruidos de una típica mudanza, pero no había visto rastro de las dos jovencitas.

Ella y su esposo se detuvieron frente a la casa decididos a conocer próximamente a la prometida de su hijo. La casa era muy amplia, casi tanto como la suya, era de dos pisos y podría decirse que era inmensa, era una de las casas mas amplias de Konoha, digna de una casa para su pronta familia.

Kushina y Minato se dirigieron una cálida sonrisa, hasta ahora todo iba perfecto…

-Mientras que dentro de la casa-

Una chica de largos cabellos azulados se encontraba haciendo girar una apetitosa cereza de un lado para otro, tenía su cabeza apoyada en una de sus brazos mientras que con la otra se encontraba jugando, sin duda se encontraba aburrida, sus mejillas habían tomado un rojo intenso y respiraba agitadamente, ella sabía muy bien de que se trataba, pero no estaba en sus planes estar recostada todo el día en una aburrida cama. Por suerte su padre se había ido desde la mañana y aún no regresaba, no le quiso decir a donde; por lo que ella y su hermana, se encontraban solas en la casa, los sirvientes aún no regresaban de la otra aldea, pero sabían muy bien que ya pronto llegarían.

One-san, ¿a dónde crees que se halla ido otou-san? – dijo Hanabi mientras se agachaba para recoger unas cuantas prendas que se encontraban dentro de algunas cajas.

No lo sé, Hanabi-chan. Supongo que habrá ido a traer a los sirvientes, creo que se están demorando mucho…- dijo ella respirando agitadamente.

Es injusto, no nos dejo salir de la casa… y yo que tenía muchos ánimos de conocer esta aldea y visitar cada parte…- dijo Hanabi, quien en este momento se cruzaba de brazos un poco molesta.

Ehhhh…. Si…- dijo Hinata no muy alegre, apenas pudo mostrar una leve sonrisa, sabía que salir en ese estado solo empeoraría su salud y prefirió no hacerlo, Hanabi se le quedó mirando por un momento, la veía de manera extraña, parecía que se había dado cuenta del estado de su hermana mayor, pero antes de que dijera algo, Hinata metió otro tema.- Hanabi-chan, justo antes de llegar a esta aldea me enteré de que por aquí no venden ninguna clase de dulces… ¿es extraño no? No venden chocolates, ni caramelos… tendré que acostumbrarme a ir dejándolos, jeje. Que bueno que traje 20 caramelos de la otra aldea y…- Hinata puso su mano sobre su cabeza y cerró los ojos fuertemente.- me duele la cabeza… - abrió los ojos y vio a Hanabi.-

Hinata-chan, ¿está usted bien? – dijo la menor mientras se acercaba a su hermana mayor. Hinata no había comido dulces en todo ese día, al igual que Hanabi; aunque las cosas no cambiaban entre ellas, las dos se tenían la suficiente confianza para hablar libremente la una con la otra.

Si… no te preocupes.- dijo Hinata dirigiéndole una sonrisa a su hermana menor.

El timbre empezó a sonar y Hinata se levantó para abrir la puerta, tal vez eran sus nuevos vecinos; Hanabi continuó desempacando las demás cosas. Hinata abrió la puerta y al ver a la pareja de esposos sonrió y agachó la cabeza cordialmente.

Mu…mucho gusto, u…ustedes deben ser nuestros nuevos vecinos…- dijo ella nuevamente viéndolos.- por favor… pasen- dijo ella mientras les daba la bienvenida. Los dos se sorprendieron, Minato miró a Kushina esperando una respuesta, Kushina sonrió y afirmó con la cabeza, Minato también sonrió. Mientras que la pobre Hinata no entendía nada.- Di..disculpen… ¿son mudos?

Jaja, que graciosa eres Hina-chan - dijo Kushina mientras sonreía.

¿Saben mi sobrenombre?- dijo sin tartamudear y los miraba de manera extraña, Minato y Kushina ingresaron al interior de la casa y se sentaron.-

One-san toma esto.- dijo Hanabi ofreciéndole rápidamente unos caramelos.

Ahora no Hanabi-chan…- pero antes de que dijera algo más, Hanabi ya le había metido dos caramelos a la boca. Hinata solo los saboreó y empezó a comerlos. Hinata se encontraba sentada frente a ellos- Y señores, espero mi respuesta.- dijo cambiando su expresión a una seria y algo fastidiada.

Pues… teníamos que conocer a nuestros vecinos…jeje- la pareja se había sorprendido al ver el cambio de ella.

Ahh…- Hinata quiso levantarse, pero como se encontraba débil se cayó encima de Kushina.- Discúlpeme…- dijo separándose de ella.

¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo Kushina algo preocupada.

Si, jeje. No tiene de que preocuparse.- Hinata estaba dispuesta a levantarse, pero rápidamente Kushina la agarró de la mano atrayéndola hacia ella, puso su otra mano sobre su frente.

Estás ardiendo…- Minato miró completamente sorprendido a su esposa.

Kushina… eres "mi" esposa.- dijo Minato molesto.

¡Baka! No me refiero a eso.- dijo Kushina mirando de manera amenazadora a su esposo, Minato prefirió quedarse callado por su bien.

Jaja, espero tener un esposo bajo mi control…- dijo Hinata riendo olvidándose de su fiebre.

Tranquila… Naruto es fácil de controlar. Jaja- Kushina se rió y al darse cuenta de lo que dijo se puso nerviosa.

¿Naruto?-

Ehh.… olvida lo que te dije. Estás con fiebre, a la cama- dijo Kushina comportándose como una madre regañando a su hija.

No es necesario que se preocupe jeje.- dijo Hinata riendo nerviosamente, sus nuevos vecinos le caían mejor de lo que pensaban.-

He dicho que a la cama.- Kushina se levantó y Hinata con ella, obedeciendo pero sin molestarse.-

No señora… estoy bien, ¡de verdad! – dijo Hinata riendo nerviosamente.

Si serás de testaruda. He dicho que estás mal, a la cama.-

Pareces su mamá Kushina, jaja- dijo riéndose Minato.

Yo… no tengo mamá… ella murió cuando era pequeña- Hinata sonrió levemente.- yo la quería mucho…

Hinata disculpa a mi marido… él no sabía.- dijo Kushina arrepentida.

No, no se preocupe, está bien.- Hinata empezó a reírse.- ¿Sabe señora? Usted me cae muy bien.- Kushina sonrió- Usted también señor, jaja, es muy gracioso.

Que bueno… pero que ni creas que eso te salva de la cama. A descansar jovencita.- dijo Kushina nuevamente regañando, Hinata tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara, hace tiempo que nadie se preocupaba así por ella, eso le daba mucha felicidad.

Jiji.- reía Hanabi, Kushina hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

Podría saberse quien es esta hermosa princesita.-Kushina empezó a acariciarle la cabeza suavemente.

"Princesita" jaja.- Hinata empezó a reírse burlonamente.

¡Dígale que no me moleste!- dijo Hanabi señalando a su hermana.

Hinata…-

Lo siento, prometo que no lo volveré a hacer… bueno, lo intentaré.- dijo Hinata sonriendo, este momento se hacía hasta conmovedora.

Ahora si, a la cama Hina-chan- dijo Kushina cruzándose de brazos.

Yo… no tengo cama aún en esta casa, como recién nos hemos mudado…-

¿Es eso cierto Hana-chan? – dijo Kushina mirando a la pequeña.

Es cierto.- dijo Hanabi afirmando lo dicho por su hermana.

¿Lo ve?.- dijo Hinata riendo.

Tu necesitas descansar. Ven, vamos a mi casa.- dijo Kushina sonriéndole maternalmente, Minato también sonreía, definitivamente Hinata era la chica perfecta para su Naruto.

Pero nuestro padre no quería que saliéramos de la casa.- dijo Hanabi inocentemente.

No se preocupen, yo tengo un duplicado de la llave.- las dos Hyuga miraron de manera extraña a Minato.

Ehh.. asi somos en Konoha, jeje..- Kushina reía nerviosamente y Minato solo afirmaba con la cabeza.- Bueno, ya vámonos.- los cuatro salieron del lugar y entraron a la casa vecina.

Adoro Konoha.- dijo Hanabi riendo. Kushina le sonrió.

Hinata… creo que tu fiebre está aumentado- Kushina la tomó fuertemente de la mano.

No… yo estoy…- todo lo que estaba alrededor de Hinata empezó a dar vueltas y sus ojos se estaban cerrando.

Hinata, ¡Hinata!- Kushina empezó a gritar preocupada, Hinata se había desmayado.

¡One-san!- Hanabi gritó al mismo tiempo. La puerta se había abierto justo en ese momento y un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules sujetó a Hinata justo en el momento que ella caería. Naruto tenía sujeta a Hinata, la cargó y la recostó en sus brazos.

Naruto… - suspiró aliviada Kushina- Que bueno que regresaste hijo.

Eh… si…- dijo Naruto sin entender.- ¿Quién es?

¡Suelta a mi One-san! ¡Pervertido!- Hanabi jalaba del brazo a Naruto.- ¡Suéltala! A ella no le gusta que la agarren.

¿One-san?- Naruto que hasta ahora no había visto a la joven la miró y sorprendió al ver la belleza que tenía en sus brazos, respiraba agitadamente y sus mejillas se encontraban coloradas, la imagen simplemente era encantadora.

¡Deja de mirarla, pervertido!- se notaba la gran molestia que sentía Hanabi.

Yo… lo siento.- las mejillas de Naruto tomaron un rojo intenso, pero sus ojos azules no podían evitar ver a la bella chica.

Ya Naruto deja de mirarla, recuéstala en tu cama.- dijo Minato seriamente.

¿En…en mi cama?- dijo Naruto torpemente.

¡Que te pasa hijo! Pareces torpe. ¿Qué no ves que está enferma?- dijo Kushina molesta.

Está embobado con mi hermana, lo mismo le pasa a los otros chicos.- dijo Hanabi cruzándose de brazos. Kushina empezó a reir. Minato se acercó a Naruto dispuesto en cargar a Hinata, ya que al parecer Naruto no se movería.

Suéltala, Yo la llevo…- luego de decir eso Naruto se quedó sorprendido por lo que dijo.

¿Naruto?- Kushina sonrió.- ¿Podrías recostarla en tu cama?

Claro.- Naruto se dirigió tranquilamente a su habitación y una muy molesta Hanabi fue tras él y se paró delante de él impidiendo el paso.

¡Luego de esto que ni se te ocurra tocarle un pelo!- dijo amenazante Hanabi.- ¡Mocoso pervertido!

Ja, no me hagas reír, mira quien habla de mocosos, ¡Mocosa!- Naruto reía superiormente.

¡Mocoso pervertido! ¡Suelta a mi hermana!- dijo Hanabi golpeándolo.

Jajaja- Kushina y Minato reían al ver la pelea.

Hanabi… chan…- dijo Hinata aún dormida en los brazos de Naruto, Naruto se le quedó mirando.- cállate…

¡Hasta tu hermana te calla! Jajaja-

Cuando mi hermana se dé cuenta de esto te va a meter una paliza.- dijo Hanabi haciendo su puchero.

Si claro, jajja-

Naruto…. Cierra la bocota…- Hinata se acurruco en los brazos de Naruto y todos sonrieron, hasta el mismo Naruto que nuevamente la estaba mirando embobado.

Maldición, deja de mirarla asi, ¡pervertido!- gritó Hanabi.

Silencio mocosa, ya oíste a la princesa.- su cara tomó un rojo intenso al darse cuenta de cómo había llamado a la joven. Se hizo el despistado y se pasó de largo.

¡¿PRINCESA? ¡Eres un pervertido, suéltala!- Naruto ya había entrado a la habitación y Hanabi detrás de él. La pareja de esposos veían sonrientes lo que había pasado.

Valla Minato… elegiste a la chica perfecta para Naruto, Hinata es muy dulce.- dijo Kushina sonriendo.

Lo sabía, soy lo máximo.- dijo Minato sonriendo a la vez que presumía.

No presumas, ¡baka!- Kushina le metió un puñete en la cabeza.

Auch y ahora que he hecho?- dijo Minato sobándose con dolor.

Nada- Kushina empezó a reírse y Minato la miraba sin entender, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios, él se acercó a su esposa y la rodeó con sus brazos.- ¿Qué haces Minato? Jaja.- dijo ella sin parar su risa.

Nada- Minato le insertó un fuerte beso, al cual Kushina correspondió.- te amo Kushina.- una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

Yo también Minato Namikaze, te amo.- la pareja nuevamente se besó.

Agh… que cursis.- escupía un Naruto en modo asqueado.

Silencio Mocoso!- dijo Hanabi. La pareja los miró y sonrieron.

Voy a ver a mi prin… A.. Hinata.- Naruto se dirigió corriendo a su habitación.

¿Dijiste "Mi"?¡ Pervertido!- Hanabi corría detrás de él completamente molesta, o al menos eso aparentaba.

Jaja., todo va a ser divertido a partir de ahora.-

Lo sé… Naru y Hina son adorables.- reía Kushina. La pareja sonreía, probablemente era uno de los mejores días para ellos…

Continuará…

* * *

**Hola! Espero que les halla gustado, estuvo algo largo no? ¿Cómo despertará hinata? No todo va a ser tan lindo como parece y las cosas se pondrán más emocionantes. Espero reviews, porfa! Cuídense. Y disculpa por la demora…**


	4. Primer día

**Hola! No lo aguantaba, tenía que actualizar! Este fic me vuelve loca! Jeje. Gracias por todo el apoyo que me brindan, sus reviews me encantan, leer cada uno de los comentarios que me escriben, me hace muy feliz. Sé que mi historia no es lo máximo, yo solamente aumento mi ego para sentirme mejor, pero tenerlos a todos ustedes leyendo… realmente me reconforta. Gracias a todos ustedes.**

**Disclaimer: "Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto"**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: "Primer día"**

Naruto empezó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, se encontraba tirado en el suelo, se levantó lentamente sin decir nada y miró hacia todos lados, el sol brillaba con fuerza, fue corriendo hacia un lado en específico buscando sombra debajo de uno de los grandes árboles.

Se quedó sorprendido al ver aquella figura, aquella muy bien formada figura….

-¿Estoy soñando verdad?- Naruto se le quedó mirando sorprendido, una sonrisa se formó en el rostro de ella, su cabello suelto y su blanca piel debajo de la sombra con algunos rayos de luz la hacían ver preciosa, sus brazos se encontraban cruzados y veía con una cálida mirada al joven rubio.

-Lastimosamente si, Naruto. – empezó a reírse.- al parecer, como no eres capaz de hablarme personalmente, tienes que hablarme a través de tus sueños. Ay… Naruto…- el chico no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ¿como era capaz que lo tenga hipnotizado si recién la había visto? Ni siquiera le había hablado y ahora se encontraba hablando con ella… en sus sueños? – ¿Sabes? No es necesario que te sonrojes ni te pongas nervioso, sé que todo eso es una mentira.

-¿Qué? ¿Mentira? ¿Por qué piensas eso?- Naruto no sabía que pensar, si estaba soñando con ella, no podía ser una mentira. La amaba y la quería solo para él, incluso llegó a llamarle "princesa" y ella pensaba que… ¿todo era mentira? Ilógico.

-Respóndetelo tu mismo. ¡O ya sé! Mejor pregúntale a Haruno.- sus ojos expresaban furia, se dio la vuelta y estaba dispuesta a irse.

-¿Haruno? ¿Quién es… Ahh… ¡Sakura-chan!- Naruto se alegró al recordar que Sakura se apellidaba Haruno, vio como Hinata se detuvo y con sus manos formó dos puños.- ¿Qué te pasa?

-No te importa.- se había dado la vuelta para poder ver al rubio, nuevamente se había cruzado de brazos, miraba hacia cualquier otro lado, se notaba la molestia que sintió en el momento en que Naruto pronunció el nombre de la peli-rosa.

-Ahh…- antes de que ella dijera algo, él ya estaba muy pegado a ella y la había tomado suavemente por la cintura.- Estás celosa…- una sonrisa satisfactoria se formó en el rostro de él.

-Eso no es cierto.- se separó rápidamente de los brazos de él, aún estaba molesta. Naruto se le quedó mirando de pies a cabeza lentamente… demasiado lento para ser exactos.- ¡Pervertido! – antes de que dijera algo más, la joven ya le había metido una fuerte cachetada.- Hanabi-chan tenía razón… ¡eres un pervertido!

-Disculpa… Hinata yo no amo a Sakura, te amo a ti, ¡de veras!- dijo él en casi tono de súplica.

-¿A si?-

-Hinata… ¿en la vida real hay posibilidad de que te enamores de mí? Sé sincera por favor.

-Demasiadas posibilidades, solo sé tu mismo y todo saldrá bien, ¿correcto?- él sonrió, se le acercó demasiado, poniéndola nerviosa.- ¿Qué- qué haces?

-Solo quiero ver como se siente.- sin dejar que ella hablase el ya había unido sus labios a los de ella, el rostro de ella expresaba sorpresa, luego por falta de aire, tuvieron que separarse.- Tus labios son tan cálidos Hinata-chan…me fascinas, te apoderaste de mis pensamientos demasiado rápido, que traviesa que eres…- ella sonrió, una dulce sonrisa de ella era como si viese un mundo, si pudiera, sin duda se quedaría en este mundo tan perfecto, si pudiera le diría a ella todas las veces lo mucho que le gustaba, si pudiera…

-¡Ahhh! ¡Un calcetín viviente!- el fuerte grito del adolescente hizo que abriese rápidamente sus bellos ojos azules y mirara con una cara de pocos amigos al chico que se encontraba a su lado.- A no… me pareció que se movía…- dirigió su mirada a Naruto y se asustó con el simple hecho de ver como este le observaba- Eh… Naruto-niichan jeje, despertaste…- Konohamaru reía nervioso, conocía perfectamente esa mirada de Naruto, solo significaba malas cosas, sin duda Naruto había heredado eso de Kushina, sin necesidad de pensarlo Konohamaru saliendo corriendo de la habitación.

-¡Te voy a matar!- Naruto corría completamente enfadado detrás del adolescente, que sean grandes amigos no es excusa para arruinarle probablemente el sueño más "maravilloso" que había tenido. Al pasar al lado de su habitación se detuvo, se tranquilizó y respiró profundamente, cuidadosamente abrió la puerta sin hacer ruido. Un día antes, él recordaba perfectamente haber acostado allí a su princesa, como él quería decirle.- ¡¿Y HINATA-CHAN? – Naruto se entristeció al ver su cama bien tendida, sin la presencia de alguien allí adentro.

-¡Naruto ven a desayunar!- el grito de su madre hizo que se alejara de la vacía habitación, fue a la mesa donde estaban los demás y se sentó sin decir palabra alguna, el simple hecho de no ver a Hinata lo había hecho entristecer.

-¿Naruto- niichan, está usted bien?- Konohamaru que había visto el antigua humor de su amigo, se sorprendió por la actual actitud de este.

-Eh.. si- Estas palabras aún no convencían al menor, que estaba tomando desayuno con la familia Namikaze Uzumaki a pedido de la señora de la casa. Siempre había admirado a Naruto y conocía muy bien cada una de sus actitudes.

-Que hallas despertado así no es excusa para no saludar Naruto.- Kushina regañó a Naruto.

-Disculpen… Buenos días.- sin pronunciar otra palabra Naruto continuó comiendo.

-¿Qué te pasa hijo?- Minato miraba preocupado a su hijo, no era común que el chico esté tan… callado.

….-

-¿Naruto- niichan?- Naruto dirigió su mirada al menor sin decir alguna palabra.- ¿Quién es la tal Hinata? Jaja me distes mucha risa Naruto- niichan dijiste que era muy linda y que sus labios eran.- el adolescente fue interrumpido por Naruto, este había puesto rápidamente su mano en la boca de Konohamaru, evitando que el mencionado dijera una palabra más. Eso sin contar el gran sonrojo que tenía en la cara.

-Maldición porque tengo que hablar dormido… ¿por qué de todo, tenía que heredar eso de ti Otou-san?- Naruto había soltado a Konohamaru y se había cruzado de brazos, aún sin dejar ese gran sonrojo.-

-Con que era eso. Hinata se fue muy temprano el día de hoy, su padre se la llevo. Y no te preocupes, tal vez te cruces con ella en muchas ocasiones.- Kushina se había levantado, ya había terminado su desayuno.- Naruto, termina ya tu desayuno, tienes que ir a tus estudios que no se te olvide.

-Que aburrido… no quiero ir.- Naruto se recostó sobre sus brazos.

-Naruto, Konohamaru es más pequeño que tú y el no reclama tanto.- dijo Kushina.

-Es que a él le enseñan cosas fáciles. No me compares.-Naruto no le había tomado importancia a lo dicho por su madre.

-Minato, deberíamos tener un hijo como Konohamaru.- el mencionado sonrió, le gustaba que le consideren un ejemplo a seguir.

-Jajaja.- Minato había empezado a reírse. Al ver las contestadas que se daban su esposa e hijo.

-¿A si? Cuando él te hable de calcetines vivientes no me culpes..- "Calcetines vivientes" hasta a él mismo le sonaba patético. Jaja, Naruto se reía interiormente, si su madre no contestaba nada, había ganado esta ronda.

-Esta bien Naruto, si quieres no vallas.- lo que había dicho Kushina tomo por sorpresa a los presentes- Y pensar que Hinata si va a ir… tal vez conozca a algún galanazo mientras tu estás aquí con nosotros como niño mimado…

-¡¿Hinata va a ir?-

-Y otra vez con Hinata…- dijo en casi un susurro el menor de la casa.

-Si, pero si quieres no vallas, no te obligo.-

-¡Claro que voy a ir! Dattebayo.- con suma prisa Naruto fue corriendo a su habitación para alistarse y poder ver a su "chica".

-Lo sabía, sabía que funcionaría, siempre funciona.- dijo Kushina alabándose a si misma.

-¿Cómo lo haces?...- Minato no entendía como su esposa tenía ese poder de convencimiento.

-Minato, ¿puedes ir a comprar al mercado? – dijo Kushina dulcemente a su esposo. Con una mirada tierna acompañada de una dulce sonrisa, nadie sería capaz de negarle algo a excepción de…

- ¿Ahora? Tengo sueño Kushina…- dijo Minato mientras se apoyaba en su brazo, de tal padre tal hijo.

-Pe-pero Minato..- los ojos de la mujer se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas.- ¿Por qué eres tan malo conmigo Minato?... – dijo ella mientras fingía un falso llanto.

-¡Oye no seas caprichoso y anda!- gritó Konohamaru molesto.

-Si la lastimas te las verás conmigo Hokage, y no me importa que seas mi padre.- dijo amenazante Naruto, que había aparecido en el cuarto misteriosamente.

-Gra-gracias chicos…- dijo Kushina quien se secaba las lágrimas falsas.- Pero creo que iré…

- ¡Discúlpame Kushina! No fue mi intención hacerte eso. Disculpa mi amor.- dijo Minato quien la había tomado de las manos.- Ahora mismo me voy.- Minato agarró una bolsa y salió del lugar.

-Ah… gané!- celebró la pelirroja como si nada hubiese pasado. Naruto y Konohamaru solo la miraban con cara de "what?"

-Eres rara Oka-chan… ¡Me voy! ¡Konohamaru, acompáñame es mi primer día!- dijo un alegre Naruto.

-Si, - Konohamaru salió tras Naruto.-

-Te diré quien es Hinata.- dijo Naruto justo antes de salir.-

-Y otra vez con Hinata…- dijo algo cansado Konohamaru. Luego ya no se supo más de los chicos, ya que ya habían salido del lugar.

-Ay… los chicos de ahora… jeje… Son tan tiernos…- la sonrisa que tenía en la cara desapareció instantáneamente.- Esperen un momento… ¿me llamó rara? – sus manos formaron dos puños.- Naruto… estarás castigado por el resto de tu vida…- dijo una muy molesta Kushina- Oh.. ya que no tengo nada que hacer ahora iré a ver a Hinata.- sonrío.- Si Naruto supiera que Hinata es su vecina, jaja. Bueno mejor me voy.- sin más que decir Kushina salió tranquilamente de la casa.

-*** En la otra casa, ya hace rato obviamente…*-

Ya la casa vecina se encontraba lista. Tras el desmayo de Hinata; Hanabi y su hermana se habían quedado dormidas en la casa Namikaze-Uzumaki. Ya después cuando Hiashi llegó a su casa y se dio cuenta de la falta de sus hijas, preocupado pensando que podía tratarse de un secuestro mandó varios de sus súbditos a buscar a sus dos hijas en toda la aldea. Si alguien más tenía que enterarse de esto, sin duda deberían ser su futura familia, con la que uniría en matrimonio a sus dos hijas.

Hiashi fue preocupado a la casa vecina, había llegado en el amanecer y empezó a tocar con toda su fuerza. No pasó mucho tiempo para que Minato le abriese la puerta.

-Hiashi, muy buenos días.- dijo Minato con una leve reverencia.

- Buenos días Namikaze.- dijo Hiashi sin apartar la mirada del rubio mayor.

- No, puedes llamarme Minato.-

-Bueno, Minato, tengo que darte una muy mala noticia. Ya que nuestras familias van a ser aliadas, creo que debemos apoyarnos en todo momento.- dijo Hiashi sin apartar la mirada fija sobre Minato.

-Si, estoy de acuerdo contigo. Por favor, pasa.- Hiashi entró a la casa y se sentó en un gran sofá.-

- Mis dos hijas están desaparecidas. He mandado varios de mis súbditos para que las busquen pero creo que sería bueno que tu tamb..- Hiashi fue interrumpido por Minato, quien en ese momento decidió intervenir.

- ¡No te preocupes! Ellas están aquí.- dijo Minato con esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba.

-¿Aquí?-

-Si, Hinata se encontraba con fiebre y nosotros cuidamos de ella.- Minato se levantó.- Mira, está durmiendo en la habitación de mi hijo.- Los ojos de Hiashi se abrieron de par en par. "_Su hija durmiendo con su futuro esposo…" "¡Su hija durmiendo con su futuro esposo!¡Y qué con su virginidad! ¿Qué ya la había perdido?"_

-…- Hiashi sentía una gran furia, ninguna de sus hijas debería haber perdido su virginidad antes de matrimonio, NINGUNA- ¡Minato como pudiste hacer eso!- gritó un muy furioso Hiashi.

-¿Hacer qué? –

- ¿Mi hija está durmiendo con tu hijo?-

No, claro que no. Naruto está durmiendo acá.- dijo Minato señalando el sofá de al lado. Hiashi se sorprendió al verlo, ¿cómo no se había percatado de la presencia de ese muchacho? Últimamente se estaba poniendo igual o incluso más despistado que Hinata… por Kami-sama… ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta?

-Ah, bueno, gracias. Me la llevaré a casa. ¿Y Hanabi?-

- Adentro, con su hermana.- Minato llevó a Hiashi a la habitación y esto se llevo cargando a sus dos hijas.

Ya había pasado rato cuando pasó eso. Hinata ahora se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente en su habitación, los rayos de sol entraron directamente por su ventana, haciendo que la chica empezase a abrir sus ojos lentamente.

-¿Dónde estoy?- dijo observando la acogedora habitación, no pasó mucho rato para que se percate de que gran parte de sus pertenencias se encontraban perfectamente ordenadas a su alrededor. Viéndolo todo, se levantó.- Es cierto, me desmayé, debí haber escuchado a Kushina-san. Fue muy descortés de mi parte.- dijo en leve suspiro.- Bueno, al menos ya me siento mejor.

- One-san, ¿ya estás bien?- dijo Hanabi apoyándose en el marco de su puerta.

-Claro que si Hanabi-chan- - dijo Hinata ofreciéndole una bella sonrisa a su hermana menor.- Creo que no debí haber comido una bola de helado de todos los sabores, fue un error, jeje.

- Tengo que advertirte de algo Hinata-chan.- dijo Hanabi con una expresión seria en la cara.

- ¿Qué cosa?- dijo la mayor sin entender.

- Hay un pervertido a nuestro alrededor, su nombre es Naruto.-

.-¿Naruto?-

-Si, es un mocoso pervertido, así que si se te acerca dale una paliza.- dijo Hanabi amenazadoramente, en ese momento era como si en los ojos perlados de su hermana se formasen dos llamas de fuego.

-Ehh… si, Hanabi-chan…- dijo Hinata con una gotita resbalando.- Creo que viste suficientes películas por este mes Hanabi-chan.-

-¡Pero Hinata-chan te estoy diciendo la verdad!- dijo rápidamente la menor Hyuga.

-Etto… si… Hanabi-chan.- dijo Hinata con una sonrisa fingida en la cara.-

-Hinata, arréglate ahora mismo, tienes que ir a tus estudios.- dijo Hiashi fríamente mirando a sus dos hijas.-

-Si… otou-san…- Hiashi siguió caminando, Hanabi vio a su hermana mayor y le sonrió.

-¡Ponte hermosa One-san! Vas a ver, todo saldrá bien.- dijo Hanabi con una cálida sonrisa.

-Gracias Hana-chan.- las dos hermanas se abrazaron, y luego Hanabi salió de la habitación.

Hinata agarró una toalla y se fue directamente al baño. Ya después de estar arreglada y darse una vista al espejo, sonrío.

-Naruto…- continuó cepillando su cabello y salió de la casa luego de haber terminado su desayuno. Para su sorpresa se encontró con Kushina.- ¡Kushina-san!

-Hinata, dime ¿ya te sientes mejor?-

-Si, no se preocupe.- Hinata le ofreció una cálida sonrisa.- Disculpe… ehm…- Hinata se había puesto a jugar con sus dedos.- Iba camino a lo de mis estudios… y… bueno… ¿sabe dónde queda?

-Claro, vamos juntas, te acompaño.- Kushina sonrió y Hinata le respondió con el mismo gesto, las dos se llevaron bien desde un principio. En todo el camino estuvieron conversando de gran variedad de cosas, hasta que llegaron al lugar deseado y se despidieron.

Hinata empezó a caminar perdida por todo el lugar, había diferentes tipos de personas y de eso ella ya se había percatado, aferrada a un cuaderno que llevaba en sus brazos, continuó caminando con cierto nerviosismo en cada paso. Sentía la mirada de muchas personas sobre ella, y eso la ponía realmente nerviosa.

-¡Ahh!- gritó al sentir una mano sobre su hombro-

-Disculpa, no fue mi intención asustarte.- dijo una chica de su misma edad que tenía dos moños en su cabeza.-

-No… no importa, es que.. por ser mi primer día me pongo muy nerviosa, jeje.- rió Hinata.

-Ah… ya veo. Entonces, ¿es tu primer día?- dijo ella con una cálida sonrisa que le quitó todo aquel miedo a la Hyuga, Hinata también le sonrió.- Si gustas, puedo acompañarte.

-Claro, muchas gracias, oh… que torpe, ¿cómo te llamas?.-

-Tenten, pero puedes decirme Ten-chan.- dijo ella ofreciéndole su mano de modo de saludo.- ¿Y tú?

- Hinata, pero puedes decirme Hina-chan.- Hinata estrechó la mano de la bella chica suavemente. Definitivamente este era el inicio de una gran amistad.

Fue grande la sorpresa de las dos chicas al darse cuenta que estaban en el mismo salón. Eso las animó mucho más, habían empezado una conversación que tomaría mucho tiempo, las clases aún no daban inicio, por lo que estaban paseando por todo el lugar. Hasta que se toparon con un grupo de chicas que las miraron superiormente y se les acercaron.

-Valla Tenten, al fin encontraste a alguien que le agrades.- dijo una rubia riendo superiormente.-

- No molestes, rubiecita.- dijo una muy molesta Tenten.

-¿Quiénes son ellas Ten-chan?- dijo inocentemente Hinata.-

-Son las porristas, solamente se creen por su cuerpo cuando solo tienen humo en su cabeza.- dijo riendo Tenten.

-No es necesario que te juntes con _esa, _creo que tenemos un puesto disponible en el equipo. ¿Verdad Ino-cerda?.- dijo la capitana del equipo de porristas, Sakura Haruno.

-A mi me agrada Ten-chan- dijo Hinata seriamente.

-Te agrada esta poca cosa.- dijo Sakura mirándola de pies a cabeza.

-¡No la llames así! ¡Tiene un nombre,¿sabes?- respondió una furiosa Hinata.

- Lo sé, solo le digo así porque lo parece.- dijo Sakura con ese aire superior. Todas las chicas de ese grupito empezaron a reírse a carcajadas. Hinata vio a su amiga y vio que está estaba mirando furiosa hacia el suelo.-

- ¡Cierra esa bocota, baka! – respondió furiosa Hinata atrayendo miradas de sorpresa por todas las chicas.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?- dijo Sakura completamente furiosa.

-¡Baka! Upsss… solo digo lo que pareces, princesita.- todas las chicas se quedaron en shock, Sakura tenía una expresión de furia en la cara.- Vámonos Ten-chan- Hinata tomó el brazo de su amiga y la jaló para otro lado. Ya cuando estaban lo suficiente lejos, Hinata dio un suspiro. – No es mi estilo estar peleándome.

-Gracias Hina-chan.- dijo Tenten observando a su nueva mejor amiga, Hinata la miró y se acercó a ella dándole un gran abrazo.

-Para eso están las amigas Ten-chan.- Hinata la miraba con dulzura, luego su expresión cambió a una molesta.- Espero que no se vuelvan a meter con nosotras.

-Eso no lo creo posible Hina-chan…- dijo Tenten observando hacia un costado avergonzada- Yo tuve un pequeño problema con ellas ya hace mucho…

-¿Qué clase de problema Ten-chan?- Hinata tenía mucha curiosidad por saber a que se refería su nueva amiga.

-Eh.. luego te cuento, ¿si Hina-chan? Jeje- Tenten reía nerviosa.

-Está bien.- Hinata había notado los nervios que sentía Tenten, era mejor dejar ese tema para después.- ¡Mira Ten-chan que hermosas flores! – Hinata había cambiado su expresión a una más alegre, lo mejor al menos por este momento era evitar el tema de las porristas. Hinata, con una gran sonrisa en la cara empezó a correr a donde las flores. Mientras que Tenten corrió tras ella.

-¡Espérame Hina-chan!- Tenten empezó a correr detrás de su amiga. Pero justo estaban corriendo por una esquina del gran lugar y lastimosamente Hinata se chocó con una persona cayendo al suelo.- ¡Hina-chan! ¿Estás bien? Te dije que no corrieses.- dijo Tenten parada al lado de su amiga.

-Pareces mi papá Ten-chan, jeje.- dijo Hinata aún sentada en el suelo, ella tenía puesta una falda corta de un bello color blanco y una camisa manga corta de un color lila claro.

-Disculpa, permíteme ayudarte.- dijo el apuesto chico ofreciéndole su mano. Hinata la aceptó gustosa y con ayuda de él se levantó del suelo.

-Uchiha Sasuke.- dijo Tenten cruzándose de brazos molesta. Los dos se le quedaron mirando, que se les olvidó por completo soltarse de la mano. Estaban tan atentos entre ellos mismos que no se percataron que demasiado cerca de ellos se encontraba un chico pelirrojo observando la escena.

-Valla, parece que Sasuke tiene una nueva presa.- dijo Gaara con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

-Pero la chica es muy bonita.- dijo Chouji metiéndose a la boca varias papitas de bolsa.

- Que problemáticos que son- dijo Shikamaru un tanto aburrido, todo lo que tenía que ver con los estudios le parecía muy aburrido, o como él le decía, muy… "problemático".

-¿Qué es problemático? ¿Y quién es la nueva..- La gran sonrisa que tenía el rubio en la cara se borró enseguida al ver la escenita que se había formado.- ¡Teme! – Naruto corrió enseguida a donde se encontraba Sasuke muy molesto.

-Esto se va a poner muy divertido…- dijo Gaara caminando hacia los demás, los otros dos lo siguieron.

-Querrás decir problemático.- dijo Shikamaru caminando también hacia ellos.

-¡Ohh teme!- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa sarcástica.-

-¿Qué quieres dobe? – Sasuke le miró con una mirada fría. Hinata solo se les quedó mirando al igual que Tenten.

-¿Ya la puedes soltar, no te parece?- dijo Naruto separando la mano de ambos, Hinata no entendía muy bien todo esto, Sasuke sonrió satisfactoriamente.

-¿Celoso Teme?- dijo Sasuke riendo.

- ¿Celoso? ¿Yo? – Naruto tenía toda la cara completamente roja.- ¿Qué estás diciendo teme?

-Que- si- es-tás- ce- lo- so.- dijo Sasuke haciendo énfasis en su pregunta. Hinata se sonrojó y miraba apenada hacia el suelo, Naruto estaba en la misma situación.

Continuará….

* * *

**Ehh… hola. ¡Disculpen por la demora! Cuando vi que este fic estaba por el número 40 en la lista, sabía que tenía que actualizar enseguida. Disculpen, es que me quedé sin ideas, bueno, en realidad no sabía como explicarme. Disculpen, pero al fin estoy de vacaciones. Sip! Al fin…**

**Espero que les halla gustado y que me dejen sus comentarios, reviews sobre este capítulo **

**Asi mismo les invito a leerse un nuevo fic que he subido, se llama "Nuevas aventuras" espero que les guste.**

**Dejen sus reviews porfa! Realmente motivan.**

**Cuídense. Bye! **


	5. Nueva vida

**Aish… Gomen, gomen, sabía que había pasado tiempo desde la última vez que actualicé pero no pensé que había pasado TANTO….. tiempo, GomenNasai! ! En fin, si me demoré en actualizar fue porque tengo más historias y lastimosamente esas también tenía que actualizar, esas si que parecían abandonadas. T_T pero al fin actualicé, encima que se me ocurrió un nuevo fic Naruhina y no me resistí a escribirla, por suerte me controlé y no la subí a Internet, sino ahora me estaría llenando de más fics, sin más que decir los dejo para que lean.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: "Nueva vida"**

- ¿Celoso? ¿Yo? – Naruto tenía toda la cara completamente roja.- ¿Qué estás diciendo teme?

-Que- si- es-tás- ce- lo- so.- dijo Sasuke haciendo énfasis en su pregunta. Hinata se sonrojó y miraba apenada hacia el suelo, Naruto estaba en la misma situación. Un silencio incómodo se formó en ese momento, se podía distinguir a una Hinata levemente sonrojada, a un Naruto también sonrojado, a un Sasuke con las manos en los bolsillos y una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro y a una Tenten con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Los tres chicos que se habían estado dirigiendo hacia ellos se detuvieron un rato.

-¿Qué crees que les haya pasado?- dijo Gaara señalando a esos cuatro.

-Para mi que a Naruto le gusta esa chica, si se dan cuenta está sonrojado al igual que ella, Sasuke está que los mira con una cara extraña y la otra chica se les ha quedado mirando al parecer sin entender la situación. Simple, a Naruto le gusta esa chica de cabello azulado.- dijo Shikamaru metiendo sus manos a sus bolsillos y dando un suspiro de cansancio.

-Jajajajajajajajaja!- empezaron a reírse a carcajadas Choji y Gaara.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

-Que tu hallas pensado que a Naruto le gusta esa chica, todos saben que Naruto se muere por Sakura, siempre ha sido así. Jaja, muy buen chiste Shikamaru- a pesar de que Gaara no era de esos que se reían por todo, en esta ocasión fue la excepción, al parecer lo dicho por Shikamaru le había causado mucha gracia.

-Si, muy buen chiste Shikamaru, pensaba que tu eras de esos aburridos, pero al parecer también tienes tu lado gracioso al igual que Naruto.- Choji sacó una nueva bolsa de papas, lo abrió rápidamente y nuevamente se puso a comer.

-Hm… No era ninguna broma.- los otros dos pararon de reír por un momento y se le quedaron mirando atónitos por unos segundos.- a les he dicho no es ninguna broma, en verdad creo que a Naruto le gusta esa chica.

-Jajajaja, ya Shikamaru, basta de bromas.- nuevamente se habían a empezado a reír ese par.

-No es ninguna broma, hablo en serio.- dijo un tanto molesto Shikamaru, Gaara y Choji también se pusieron serios y no dijeron nada.

-Oye Gaara.- dijo Choji sin meterse nada en la boca, aún serio.

-Qué- dijo Gaara dirigiendo su mirada a Chouji.

-Creo que a Shikamaru se le ha zafado un tornillo- empezó nuevamente a reírse Choji mientras se metía nuevamente más comida en la boca.- Jaja.

Jaja, yo también creo lo mismo.- Dijo Gaara empezando a caminar con Choji a su costado, dejando a un Shikamaru inmóvil- Oye, ¿no vienes? Vamos a la cafetería.

-Si, luego le pediremos a Naruto que nos cuente la verdadera historia. Vamos.- dijo Choji sonriendo al lado de Gaara, mientras se metía más papas a la boca.

-Hm… problemáticos. – Shikamaru empezó a caminar detrás de ellos, y así el trío se alejó del lugar.

¿Y podría saberse que desean ustedes dos?- dijo Tenten rompiendo el silencio de una buena vez.

-Eh…- Naruto empezó a rascarse nerviosamente la nuca.- Nosotros…

- Él la desea a ella.- dijo Sasuke riendo y señalando a Hinata, la pobre chica se puso roja como un tomate y se puso a jugar nerviosa con sus dedos.

-¡Cállate e-estás hablando tonterías!- gritó Naruto también completamente sonrojado- Hinata no es lo que parece.

-¿Ehh?- dijo Hinata pasando de su sonrojo a una expresión de sorpresa.- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Eh..- Naruto no sabía que responder, era cierto, como se le ocurrió llamarla por su nombre si supuestamente no la conocía.

-Ya te lo he dicho, él te… de-se-a- empezó a reírse Sasuke. Hinata nuevamente se sonrojó de sobremanera y bajó la mirada de lo muy avergonzada que estaba en ese preciso momento, pero algo tirado en el suelo llamó su atención.

-¡He dicho que te calles teme!- gritó nuevamente rojo Naruto.- Si yo sé el nombre de Hinata es porque aquí..todos somos…muy unidos…

-¿Cómo qué teme? Dobe- gritó un Sasuke un tanto furioso.

-Teme-

-Dobe- la chica de ojos perlados se había agachado para recoger en sus manos lo que había visto. Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia ella olvidando lo que estaban haciendo.

-Hina-chan, ¿qué comes?- dijo Tenten de forma curiosa al escuchar como Hinata abría la envoltura de algo.

-No puedes comer todo lo que está en el suelo, puede ser dañino- dijo Sasuke cruzado de brazos.

-Si Hinata quién sabe que cosas puede contener eso.- Hinata aún agachada se giró a verlos con una mirada inocente mientras se metía el pequeño caramelo a la boca y luego de esto una dulce sonrisa se formó en su rostro por saborear el pequeño caramelo.-

-Ah…es un caramelo, no es nada malo.- dijo Sasuke recuperando su postura y quitándole la importancia al tema.

-_Hinata tiene una sonrisa muy hermosa…es…relajante…- _pensaba un sonrojado Naruto mientras una sonrisa también se formaba en su rostro. Pero la sonrisa de Hinata no duró muchos segundos, porque su expresión cambio a una de dolor, puso su mano en su cabeza y cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

-¿Estás bien Hina-chan?- dijo preocupada Tenten agachándose para poder ayudarla a levantarse. Lo que pasó luego de eso, tomó por sorpresa a los demás, Hinata se levantó enseguida y una sonrisa coqueta se formó en su rostro, completamente distinta a su anterior sonrisa, con un dedo se puso a jugar coquetamente con sus azulados cabellos, con la otra se acomodaba la corta falda que llevaba puesta.- ¿Hina-chan?...- Tenten la miró confundida.

-En la mansión Hyuga -

-Tarararara…- se puso a tararear una canción la castaña del hogar, sus pies iban de atrás para adelante y así continuamente, tenía una taza bien sujeta en sus manos y sus ojos miraban directamente hacia el cielo.- tarararara….

-¿No pensará quedarse todo el día allí sentada, Hana-sama?- dijo una sirvienta que pasaba por allí.

-¿Por qué no?- dijo dejando su taza en la mesa.- después de todo no tengo nada que hacer en el resto del día, ah…. Adoro mi vida…. Es tan perfecta…- dijo cerrando sus ojos al momento en que le daba un sorbo a su taza.

-Dentro de una hora empiezan tus clases, arréglate- dijo apareciendo repentinamente Hiashi, tenía una expresión seria en la cara (que novedad ¬¬) y sus ojos estaban centrados principalmente en su hija menor. Ella ante el asombro repentino no pudo evitar escupir todo lo que había sorbido.- Ten mejores modales Hanabi.

-¿Qué? Eh…- agarró un pañuelo y limpió lo que había ensuciado.- Gomen …

-Arréglate de una vez- sin nada más que decir, Hiashi continuó su camino.

-¡¿Cómo que voy a tener clases?- dijo una desesperada Hanabi levantándose de su sitio- Es mi vida, yo puedo hacer lo que quiero- dijo Hanabi sacando su lengua hacia donde antes había visto alejarse a su padre. Dio un bufido y se cruzó de brazos.- que aburrido, después de todo mi vida no es tan perfecta como pensaba.

-No hay razón para que se moleste Hana-sama… tal vez pueda hacer nuevos amiguitos- dijo la mujer que seguía parada allí.

-¿Amiguitos? –respondió indignada Hanabi- Ya no soy una niña nana.

-Bueno, amigos…. Recuerda que tu y tu hermana siempre van a ser mis pequeñas.- dijo la señora sonriendo, Hanabi miró sonrojada hacia un costado.- y quién sabe… tal vez encuentres al verdadero amor.

-¡Ja! Eso ni lo digas, no lo creo, no hay chico tan perfecto para alguien tan perfecta como yo.- dijo Hanabi sonriendo arrogantemente, una gotita se formó en el rostro de la señora.

-Cuantas veces tengo que decirles a ti y a tu hermana que no es necesario que a mi me mientan jovencitas.- dijo seriamente la señora-

-Go-gomen…- dijo Hanabi bajando la mirada.

-No ya no im…-

-Go-gomen Nana, ¡gomen nasai!- dijo Hanabi tirándose al suelo- yo..yo no quería… lo sé… estoy castigada, no saldré de mi habitación en todo el día.- dijo Hanabi fingiendo llorar.

-No pienses que voy a caer en tu trampita.-

-¿Qué trampita nana?- dijo la menor mirándole con ojos de borrego.

-No pienso castigarte.-

-Pe-pero ¿por qué? Oto-san te ha dado permiso para que puedas reprendernos a mi y a Hinata cuando hagamos algo mal, ¿qué acaso no estoy siendo lo suficientemente mala?- dijo prácticamente quejándose Hanabi.

-Sé que tengo la autoridad de Hiashi-sama para poder castigarlas, pero no puedo creer que tú, la pequeña que críe desde el momento en que nació, especialmente tú, creas que yo soy tan tonta para no darme cuenta que por medio de tu supuesto castigo, gracias a eso no vallas a estudiar. – dijo la señora mirando con los brazos en sus caderas a la menor, que tenía la cabeza gacha- me has hecho sentir indignada, pensaba que tu y tu hermana me conocían bien, y pensaba que ustedes sabían como soy yo. Al menos la jovencita Hinata si me conoce, al menos con eso me conformo.

-Gomen Nana…- dijo Hanabi aún con la mirada en el suelo.- es que no quiero ir…

-¿Pero por qué no? Los anteriores años te gustaba- dijo sin entender la señora.

-Me voy a perder…- dijo bajando la mirada Hanabi.-

-De eso no te preocupes, yo misma me encargaré de llevarte- dijo con una sonrisa tierna aquella señora.-

-Pero si no le caigo bien a los demás…- dijo Hanabi preocupada.

-Estoy segura que vas a tener amigos… eres una chica muy linda y también muy agradable- Hanabi miró directamente a su nana, ella sonrió, así de tiernas eran su Hinata y su Hanabi, las había criado bien. Hanabi sonrió ampliamente.

-Arigato nana- sonrió dulcemente Hanabi- Tengo que ir a arreglarme, no quiero llegar tarde en mi primer día.- dijo la menor dando saltos en su sitio.- Oye Nana…

-¿Qué sucede pequeña?-

-¿Cómo crees que le esté yendo a one-san?- dijo interesada la menor.

-Seguro que le está yendo bien.- respondió con una cálida sonrisa.

-Aish…ojala que no halla encontrado un caramelo, ya sabes como se pone cuando come caramelos.- dijo Hanabi pasando de su seriedad momentánea a empezar a reírse.- aunque quisiera ver como la miran los demás en ese momento.

-Por Dios… ojala que no coma caramelos.- dijo la señora poniendo su mano sobre su frente.

-Cierto, es mejor que no los coma, aunque no ha llevado ningún caramelo el día de hoy, creo que se le ha terminado.- dijo Hanabi poniendo uno de sus dedos rozando delicadamente sus labios.- Bueno, ahora si que si me tengo que alistar

-Jaja, ponte muy linda Hana-sama, aunque ya eres muy linda- Hanabi nuevamente le sonrió- si quieres le dijo a Hina-sama que te valla a recoger cuando termine sus estudios.

-Si, dile eso por favor, la voy a estar esperando. ¡Ahora si me voy a alistar!- Hanabi se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo.- ¡Te quiero mucho Nana!- gritó antes de estar fuera de vista de su nana.

-Yo también te quiero…

-*-*- Minutos después..-*-*

-¿Estás lista Hana-sama?—dijo la señora dirigiendo su mirada a la adolescente que estaba a su lado, Hanabi tenía una camisa amarilla clara y una falda de un color verde muy oscuro, habían mantenido una larga conversación durante todo el camino y al fin habían llegado al lugar destinado. Una sonrisa decidida se formó en el rostro de la menor.

-Mejor que nunca Nana- respondió Hanabi empezando a entrar al lugar, era un lugar amplio y sumamente hermoso, habían chicos de su edad por todos lados, riendo unos con otros porque ellos ya se conocían anteriormente, en cambio… en cambio ella era nueva y era como estar perdida en un mundo que no conocía, en un mundo extraño… su mirada cambió a una de preocupación. Pero justo en ese momento una cálida mano le agarró la suya.

-Tranquila… todo va a estar bien…- dijo la señora con una sonrisa cálida.- No hay de que preocuparse…

-Cierto.- dijo Hanabi sintiéndose más tranquila.- Nos vemos después Nana.- dijo ella mientras empezaba a caminar tranquilamente, la señora vio como la chica se alejó y ella también se fue del lugar.- _Tranquila… todo va a estar bien…- _Cierto… y ahora… ¿dónde rayos es mi salón?- dijo mirando para ambos lados. Vio a una profesora, o al menos eso parecía porque tenía en su mano bien sujeta un maletín negro.- Disculpe…

-¿Si ¿Qué se le ofrece?- dijo la señora con la mirada atenta en ella.

-¿Sabe dónde está el salón…- sacó un papel de uno de los bolsillos de su falda, lo desdobló y vio lo que decía en el.- el salón "9 A"?- su mirada perlada se clavó fijamente en la profesora, esperando a que esta le diera una respuesta a su pregunta.-

-¿Tú eres Hanabi Hyuga?- dijo la profesora atenta, la menor asintió. – Fabuloso, que bueno que te encontré.

-¿Eh? No entiendo, sabe donde está el salón "9 A" SI o NO- dijo Hanabi cruzándose de brazos.

-Me explico mejor, mi nombre es Kurenai Yuhi y soy profesora de ese salón, tu eres mi alumna nueva. Sígueme, que sino llegaremos tarde a la clase.- dijo la mayor con una sonrisa reconfortable, Hanabi bajó la mirada a su reloj.

-Pero si faltaban 10 minu…- se exaltó al ver la hora.- ¿Qué? Faltan 3 minutos para que empiecen las clases. Estaba segura que vine temprano.- dijo Hanabi sorprendida.

-Si viniste temprano, tranquila, solo que el tiempo se fue de nuestras manos, ahora tenemos que apresurarnos, sino realmente llegaremos tarde a la clase, tenemos suerte que el salón esté cerca.- dijo la profesora tomando la mano de la adolescente.- Vamos, sígueme.- Y así las dos salieron corriendo. Llegaron rápido al aula de clase, porque el salón realmente estaba cerca. La profesora ingresó al salón y le dijo a Hanabi que esperase afuera, que cuando le dé la señal pase. Y así fue, Hanabi se encontraba apoyada en la pared del pasillo esperando, ya no habían chicos caminando, al parecer, todos ya habían ingresado a sus respectivas aulas.

-*-* Dentro del salón-*-*-

Todos los chicos se encontraban sentados cada uno en sus respectivos sitios. Conversando con los de su costado muy animadamente, uno de ellos tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos oscuros, ese era Konohamaru, los otros dos con los que se encontraba conversando uno era chico y tenía también el cabello castaño pero usaba anteojos, ese era Udón, mientras que el otro era una chica de pelinaranjas cabellos amarrados en dos coletas con los ojos también oscuros, ella se llamaba Moegi. Ellos tres se habían conocido desde ya hace mucho tiempo, eran mejores amigos y nunca se separaban, especialmente Konohamaru y Udón, Moegi solo llegaba a tener compañeras de salón, nunca había llegado a tener a una amiga a la cual considerar la mejor de todas, por lo que siempre se juntaba con sus dos amigos varones, aunque realmente no le importaba lo que los demás piensen de ella, a ella le agradaba mucho Konohamaru y Udón y nadie la separaría de ellos a menos que ella realmente lo desee, Moegi hace poco se había dado cuenta de que sentía algo muy especial por uno de sus amigos, algo más que amistad, Konohamaru era su mejor amigo pero Udón….Udón si darse cuenta se había convertido en algo más para ella.

-Oye Moegi, ¿vas a venir a jugar con nosotros esta tarde verdad?- dijo Konohamaru sonriente a su amiga.

-Por supuesto que sí, alguien tiene que enseñar a jugar a este par de bakas y quién mejor que la encantadora, la más bella de todas las galaxias, la súper genial.- dijo entusiasmada Moegi.

-Al punto Moegi, que tu sabes muy bien que no eres nada de eso.- dijo riendo Konohamaru.

-¡Oye! Claro que lo soy, ¿verdad Udón?- dijo dirigiendo su mirada al otro chico sonrojada.-

-Claro. Achu!- estornudó como siempre Udón.-

-Toma- dijo Moegi ofreciéndole un pañuelo celeste, Udón la vio y ella le sonrió tiernamente.-

-Gracias.-

-Voy a avisarle a Naruto nee-chan para que venga al terminar las clases, le he dicho al tío Asuma que apenas lo vea salir de clases le diga que venga a recogerme. ¡Es que Naruto nee-chan es tan genial!- exclamó entusiasmado Konohamaru.

-Yo me voy a tener que ir temprano, disculpa, he quedado con mi mamá en salir con ella. Pero ni piensen que voy a faltar al juego.- dijo Moegi.-U…Udón, ¿me acompañas a mi casa?

-¿Puedo acompañarla?- dijo Udón mirando a Konohamaru.-

-¡Pero me voy a quedar solo!- dijo Konohamaru casi gritando.

-No vas a estar solo, vas a estar con Naruto-kun, además, no seas llorón, Udón me va a acompañar a mi casa, ¿Verdad Udón?- Udón asintió.- ¡Fabuloso!

-¿Podría saberse porque últimamente no te quieres separar de Udón?- dijo Konohamaru con una amplia sonrisa haciendo que la chica pelinaranja se sonroje de sobremanera.-

-Po..porque…. – Moegi miraba a un costado nerviosa sin saber que responder.

-¿Si?...- dijo Konohamaru interesado en escuchar la respuesta, quería confirmar si sus hipótesis eran las correctas, quería confirmar si en verdad Moegi estaba enamorada de Udón…

-¡Achu!- (estornudo) –

-¿Estás bien?- dijo Moegi ofreciéndole otro pañuelo.

-Gracias Moegi.- dijo Udón recibiendo dulcemente el pañuelo y sonriéndole a su "amiga", esta se sonrojo en el acto.

-De…de nada.-

-¡Buenos días chicos!- se escuchó claramente la voz de la profesora Kurenai Yuhi.

-¡Buenos días!- respondieron todos los alumnos dirigiendo su atención hacia la profesora.-

-Hay…que aburrido…- dijo Konohamaru apoyándose en uno de sus brazos, extrañamente justo en ese momento hubo un silencio haciendo que las palabras de Konohamaru se escucharan en todo el salón.- ups….

-Jajajajaja- toda la clase había empezado a reír.

-Se me chispoteó…-dijo Konohamaru rascándose la nuca nerviosamente.

-Me parece o ya he escuchado eso antes…-dijo Moegi riendo.

-Pues alumno Konohamaru, tendrá que irse acostumbrando, porque ya empezaron nuevamente las clases.-

-¡Rayos!...-

-Jajaja- toda la clase empezó a reír nuevamente-

-Bueno, aprovechando tanto esta felicidad, quiero presentarles a una nueva alumna, su nombre es Hanabi Hyuga y espero que la traten bien.- dijo sonriente la profesora.

-Querrá decir una nueva tonta superficial, jeje.- rió Konohamaru.

-No diga eso alumno Konoha…-la profesora no pudo terminar de hablar porque se escuchó un fuerte grito femenino.

-¡Cállate baka!- todos fijaron su mirada en la nueva alumna, Hanabi se encontraba parada en frente de todos con los brazos cruzados y una expresión seria en la cara. La mayoría de chicos no dejaban de babear por el simple hecho de haberla visto, Hanabi sin duda era una chica dotada de una gran belleza. Konohamaru puso una cara molesta.

-Jaja, no sé porque pero siento que esta chica me va a caer súper bien.- dirigió su mirada hacia Konohamaru y luego hacia Hanabi, pudo ver como estos se dirigían miradas molestas, era como si estuviera viendo chispitas saliendo de los ojos de cada uno de ellos.

-¡Tú!- gritó parándose de su sitio Konohamaru y señalándola con su dedo- ¡Cómo te atreves a llamarme baka!

Continuará….

* * *

**Disculpen por la demora, ya hubiese tenido este capítulo terminado hace unos días, sino que lo que había escrito no me gustó y decidí por borrarlo todo, ya que hice quedar como mala a Tenten inconscientemente y eso no me gustaba para nada, además de que hice una Hinata histérica y eso si que no me gustó para nada. Pues… se habrán dado cuenta que este capítulo tuvo más Konohana, es que ya les había dicho que este fic iba a tener de las dos parejas, aunque va a tener mucho más Naruhina, eso es el plan y mi objetivo. De todas maneras espero que les halla gustado, porfa dejen sus reviews, la razón por la cual no actualicé fue la falta de inspiración y la falta de tiempo. Realmente les pido mil disculpas, por suerte ya salgo de vacaciones por dos meses, yupiiiii! **

**Bueno, jeje, les deseo una feliz navidad y un próspero año nuevo.**

**Bye! Onegai dejen reviews, me animan a continuar mucho la historia. Cuídense!**


	6. Como niños

**Jeje, lo sé, lo sé… soy una completa tardona, es que en estos últimos días no me ha alcanzado el tiempo para escribir la continuación de mis fics, me han metido en clases de matemáticas e inglés y pues digamos… que no estoy de lo más libre. Por lo que, a pesar de estar de "vacaciones" no podré actualizar con total frecuencia como se suponía que sería. Seguramente ya se cansaron, bueno, los dejo para que lean. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto no es para nada de mi propiedad, todo es obra de Masashi Kishimoto. Lo único que me pertenece es esta historia.**

**Capítulo 6: "Como niños"**

-¿Estás bien Hina-chan?- dijo preocupada Tenten agachándose para poder ayudarla a levantarse. Lo que pasó luego de eso, tomó por sorpresa a los demás, Hinata se levantó enseguida y una sonrisa coqueta se formó en su rostro, completamente distinta a su anterior sonrisa, con un dedo se puso a jugar coquetamente con sus azulados cabellos, con la otra se acomodaba la corta falda que llevaba puesta.- ¿Hina-chan?...- Tenten la miró confundida.

-…-Hinata no respondió, bajó la mirada y luego la alzó para mirarlos con una sonrisa coqueta.

- ¿Hina-chan? ¿Estás bien?- Tenten la miró preocupada, no era que se viera mal, de hecho el repentino dolor de cabeza parecía que ya había desaparecido, por lo que lo más lógico sería que se encuentre en perfecto estado, pero… algo en ella había cambiado… su sonrisa, su manera de mirar a los demás ¿acaso todo esto lo había provocado ese simple dulce? No, eso era imposible. Nadie nunca cambiaría su actitud solo por comer un simple dulce… ¿o sí?

-Estoy mejor que nunca, no te preocupes.- Hinata sonrió arrogantemente al momento que miraba al par que se encontraba delante de ella, los dos le miraron de manera confundida.- Eres guapo- dijo señalando a Sasuke mientras reía. Naruto formó dos grandes puños, por lo poco que conocía a Hinata, sabía que algo había hecho que cambie, era un idiota, pero hasta un idiota se da cuenta de eso, Hinata no era la misma de siempre por alguna extraña razón. Pero el simple hecho de que le diera esa descripción a Sasuke le hizo molestarse: "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke" todo era "Sasuke-kun" para todas las chicas, y por un momento pensó que su princesa no sería de esas… si era así… nuevamente había cometido un gran error, el mismo error de antes, nuevamente sufriría por no ser correspondido, tal vez… incluso ahora ella lo ignore.

-No eres la primera que me lo dice.- Sasuke pensó que se trataba de un simple juego de Hinata, por lo que decidió seguir el jueguito para poner celoso al baka de Naruto, se le acercó demasiado cerca rápidamente. Naruto sabía que Sasuke hacía eso para molestarlo, estaba apunto de decir algo, pero fue interrumpido.

-Pero no me interesas.- sonrió con mucha confianza, al momento que dio un pequeño empujoncito a Sasuke haciendo que este retrocediera unos pasos atrás. Naruto se quedó atónito, tal vez ella no era la Hinata de siempre, pero al menos había dicho que el teme no le interesaba y eso lo llenaba de alegría. El estómago de la Hyuga sonó fuertemente.- Tengo hambre.- empezó a dar saltitos en donde estaba parada, nuevamente todos la miraron confundidos, antes parecía más tímida… mucho más tímida… Tenten se apresuró y tomó del brazo de Sasuke jalándolo a un costado junto con ella. – Oye.

-¿Ah?- Naruto apartó su mirada de Sasuke y Tenten para dirigirla nuevamente hacia Hinata. Se sorprendió al ver que esta se le tiró encima.- ¿Qué… qué haces? - ¿Quién lo hubiese imaginado?... ahora Naruto era el tímido.

-¡Me voy a morir! – todos los que se encontraban alrededor de ellos giraron sus cabezas para encontrarse con el dúo tirado en el suelo, todos sonrieron y se pusieron a murmurar cosas.

-Hinata, los demás son unos pervertidos, van a pensar mal dattebayo.- Dijo Naruto al momento que se levantaba del suelo y la ayudaba a levantarse a ella también. Apenas estuvieron parados frente a frente, Hinata se colgó en el cuello de Naruto causando un leve sonrojo en Naruto, al parecer el rubio ya se estaba acostumbrando ya que sólo miró hacia un costado apenado. Naruto rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de Hinata para que esta no se tire al suelo por cualquier cosa, pero no se había dado cuenta de que ya incluso parecían una feliz pareja.- ¿Por qué vas a morir?

-¡Voy a morir de Hambre! – nuevamente gritó ella soltando a Naruto al momento en que inflaba sus mejillas.

-¡Cierto! ¡Tengo un poco de Ramen!- sonrió ampliamente al momento que sacaba ramen instantáneo de su mochila, los ojos de Hinata empezaron a brillar. Apenas Naruto se levantó con el ramen instantáneo en sus manos Hinata intentó arrebatárselo, pero Naruto no se lo permitió.

-¡Dame el rameeeeeeeeen! – ella luchaba por el ramen como si fuera el único alimento que había en todo el mundo.

-¡Pero es el único que me queda! ¡Es míoooo! - y allí se encontraban jaloneándose la lata del ramen para ver quien finalmente se quedaba con el alimento.

-¡Pero yo me muero de hambreee!- gritó ella sin ceder ante el rubio.

-¡Ahora tu has hecho que me dé hambre!- gritó también Naruto, todo los que estaban a su alrededor reían al ver a esos dos peleando por una lata de ramen.

-¡Tu lo sacaste para mí! – por un descuido de Hinata, Naruto aprovechó y tuvo el envase se ramen en sus manos y empezó a correr como si la que lo persiguiese fuera una fangirl del mismo Sasuke.- ¡Oyeeeee! – era obvio que toda la timidez de Hinata se había ido al drenaje en esos momentos, sin embargo, era muy divertido que pasara justamente todo eso. Hinata era muy rápida, por momentos lograba rozar con sus manos la espalda de Naruto intentado sujetarlo, pero cuando sucedía eso, Naruto se esforzaba en correr más rápido y así poder sacarle más ventaja a su "princesa". Sasuke y Tenten seguían conversando seriamente en un costado y ni cuenta se dieron cuando la peliazul y el chico rubio se alejaron de ellos y lo peor de todo, era que dentro de poco las clases darían inicio.

- Me preocupa, cuando recién empecé a hablar con ella era totalmente distinta, parecía… como decirlo… más dulce ¿me entiendes? – el semblante de Tenten realmente se mostraba preocupado, es que, a pesar de haber conocido a Hinata hace poco, la mencionada realmente se había ganado su afecto y ya incluso hasta la miraba como la hermana menor que nunca tuvo, por lo que desde ahora podría ser algo sobre protectora con ella, definitivamente no quería que nadie lastimase a su amiga y ella se encargaría de que nadie lo hiciera.- He estado pensando… aún no conozco a Hinata del todo, al finalizar las clases le preguntaré si puedo acompañarla a su casa, por lo que sé, sé que tiene una hermana menor… tal vez ella me ayudaría a descifrar ciertas dudas que tengo sobre Hinata, como este repentino cambio de actitud y eso…- Sasuke miraba hacia un costado desinteresado, la razón por la que Tenten jaló a este del brazo fue que Sasuke le parecía en estos momentos el más maduro, no podía hablar con Hinata directamente sobre esto y mucho menos con el tonto de Naruto, tal vez lo único que provocaría sería un colapso mental en el rubio, a pesar de que ella misma se había dado cuenta del interés del que sentía Naruto hacia Hinata aunque no quisiese demostrarlo, aunque todavía dudaba sobre esto, ya que todos sabían que anteriormente Naruto estaba enamorado de Sakura. A pesar de que Sasuke no demostrara interés en el tema, parecía la persona más adecuada con la cual hablar sobre esto, así que tuvo que resignarse y hablar con él sobre Hinata.

-Hmp. Yo también pienso que es lo mejor… incluso el dobe merece ser feliz…- dijo en un suspiro de cansancio, su mirada cambio de dirección hacia donde supuestamente debería estar el dúo, en seguida extrajo sus manos de sus bolsillos de la sorpresa de no verlos allí.

- ¿Sucede al…- miró hacia el mismo lugar donde veía Sasuke.- ¿Dónde están? ¿En qué momento…?- corrió hacia donde antes estaba Hinata parada frente a Naruto y miró hacia ambos lados preocupada.- Sasuke tenemos que buscarlos.

-Cada vez que Naruto se pierde va al Ichiraku Ramen.- dijo caminando hacia donde Tenten.

-Pues no creo que Hinata esté en ese lugar – Tenten se acercó presurosa hacia alguna persona que caminase cerca.- Disculpe, ¿ha visto a una bella chica de cabello lacio acompañada de un hiperactivo chico de cabello rubio?

-¿Naruto?- dijo el chico con el que hablaba Tenten.

-Sí, ¿los ha visto? – el chico señaló hacia su lado derecho.

-Se fueron corriendo por allá, estaban discutiendo por quien se quedaba con el envase de ramen. La chica corría detrás de él, realmente fue muy gracioso.- sonrió el chico, Tenten hizo una leve reverencia y él chico se alejó.

-Hmp. Cuando ese baka no se quiere despegar del ramen, realmente es bien difícil que los demás lo logren.- dijo Sasuke empezando a correr al igual que Tenten.

-¡Eso no importa, las clases empiezan pronto y tenemos que encontrarlos rápido!- dijo ella mientras continuaba corriendo.

-Seguro que se quiere escapar de clase.- sonrió levemente Sasuke.

-Pues que se escapé sólo, Hinata se va conmigo, ella me contó lo muy estricto que es su padre con ella y no permitiré que reciba un nuevo castigo.- se detuvo un momento y buscó con la mirada a Hinata y a Naruto, al no encontrarlos, continuó corriendo.

-…- ideó un plan y se detuvo de la carrera que estaba haciendo con el rubio, enseguida Naruto se percató de que ya no escuchaba los pasos de su "princesa" y se giró para poder verla, ella se encontraba arrodillada en el suelo sollozando silenciosamente.

- Hinata ¿estás bien?- Naruto se agachó preocupado para estar a la altura de ella, ella alzó la mirada y Naruto se percató de las lágrimas que amenazaban con correr por las mejillas de la chica. Naruto la miró con preocupación y dejó a un costado el envase del dichoso ramen. Hinata se levantó enseguida del suelo sujetando el ramen y sonriendo ampliamente al momento que se limpiaba las falsas lágrimas.-

-¡Si! ¡Te gané!- celebró ella empezando a correr.

-¡Eso es trampa! ¡Fingiste estar llorando dattebayo!- Naruto esta vez fue el que empezó a correr detrás de ella.

-¡Te gané, acéptalo!- reía Hinata al momento que seguía corriendo. Naruto sonrió y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca la tomó por la cintura haciendo que esta se detenga y la cargó en sus brazos como aquella vez en la que ella se había desmayado. Sus ojos perlados se abrieron completamente observando los bellos ojos cielo del chico. Naruto sonrió con esa sonrisa con la cual le era muy característico ver, las mejillas de Hinata tomaron un intenso color rojo al momento en que su mirada perlada veía apenada hacia otro costado.

-mmm…- _¡Hinata! ¿Por qué te sonrojas? Nunca antes te habías sonrojada por causa de algún chico, acaso él me… no, no puede ser…-_se decía mentalmente, Naruto la miraba inocentemente.

-Hinata.- la chica de ojos perlados dirigió su vista hacia él. Naruto nuevamente sonrió.- Al final yo gané, tengo el ramen y a ti.- Hinata sonrió y sacó la lengua de manera juguetona.

-Eso es trampa, no vale cargarme.- empezó a reírse en los brazos del chico, Naruto también empezó a reírse. Al final, ellos dos parecían un par de niños que se encontraban jugando muy divertidamente. –Hay que hacer un trato. ¿Qué te parece si compartimos mita mita el ramen?

-Mmm… está bien.- asintió mientras bajaba suavemente a Hinata de sus brazos.- Es un trato. – Los dos se sonrieron y se sentaron debajo de un árbol ignorando que todos los demás ya estaban dirigiéndose a sus aulas, empezaron a comer gustosamente el ramen y cada cierto tiempo se ponían a conversar animadamente.

-¡Cállate baka!- todos fijaron su mirada en la nueva alumna, Hanabi se encontraba parada en frente de todos con los brazos cruzados y una expresión seria en la cara. La mayoría de chicos no dejaban de babear por el simple hecho de haberla visto, Hanabi sin duda era una chica dotada de una gran belleza. Konohamaru puso una cara molesta.

-Jaja, no sé porque pero siento que esta chica me va a caer súper bien.- Moegi dirigió su mirada hacia Konohamaru y luego hacia Hanabi, pudo ver como estos se dirigían miradas molestas, era como si estuviera viendo chispitas saliendo de los ojos de cada uno de ellos.

-¡Tú!- gritó parándose de su sitio Konohamaru y señalándola con su dedo- ¡Cómo te atreves a llamarme baka!

-Yo te puedo llamar como quiera.- respondió desafiante Hanabi, al momento en que sonreía de manera retadora.

-¿A si?- Konohamaru sonrió de manera retadora al igual que ella.- Pues yo te reto, allí veremos quien es el más baka.

-Acepto tu desafío, solo dime cual es y ya veré yo que tan baka te hago quedar.- Hanabi levantó el rostro como si fuera mucho mejor que él, Konohamaru estaba ardiendo de la ira y estaba apunto de gritar algo de no haber sido por que la profesora se acercara a Hanabi y posara suavemente su mano el hombro de ella.

-Alumna Hanabi es su primer día y no debería estar causando problemas.- dijo Kurenai en tono de regaño.

-¡Pero él empezó! ¡usted lo sabe!- se quejó de manera molesta la castaña.

-Si sé que el alumno Konohamaru empezó, él fue el que empezó con las guerras de comida, el concurso de sombreros, la carrera en vestido, el día de los súper héroes y fue el primero en obtener el peor castigo… limpiar toda la academia en vestido.-dijo Kurenai mientras contaba con sus dedos.

-Jajaja ¿limpiar toda la academia en vestido?- siguió riendo Hanabi mientras todos los demás escuchaban con atención.

-En realidad era limpiar solo la academia, pero por alguna razón, cuando vinieron a supervisar su trabajo lo encontraron limpiando en un bello vestido color verde limón.- Hanabi no pudo aguantarse y ella, al igual que los demás empezaron a reírse a carcajadas.

-Eso es una larga historia...- dijo Konohamaru levemente sonrojado mirando avergonzado hacia un costado.

-Bueno, ya que el ambiente se ha relajado, por favor alumna Hanabi valla a su sitio.- Hanabi asintió con la cabeza, tal vez este día no sería tan malo como se lo había estado imaginando. Busco con la mirada todas las posibilidades de sitio que tenía, pero se cruzó de brazos al darse cuenta de que el único sitio libre que quedaba era delante de ese chico con el que había estado discutiendo anteriormente, ese tal "Konohamaru". Konohamaru se percató también de este pequeño detalle, los sitios eran para tres personas, ese año le tocó sentarse en el sitio de la izquierda, Moegi se encontraba al centro y al lado derecho Udón, a su lado izquierdo de él se encontraba un gran ventanal donde se podía observar todo el patio, su escuela se encontraba al lado de un instituto (el de Hinata y Naruto), pero apenas y unas rejas dividían los dos terrenos, aunque de todas maneras podía observar y enterarse de todo desde su sitio, sonrió al pensar eso. Vio como Hanabi, esa molestosa chica, se acercaba hacia el sitio delante suyo, tal vez ahora no le dejaría en paz… un momento…. Él no se dejaría ser el conejillo de india de esa chica, él sería el que le molestase, sonrió de manera malévola. Moegi le miró de manera curiosa, no era común que Konohamaru sonriese de esa manera, vio a Hanabi y se dio cuenta de lo que planeaba su mejor amigo, antes de que hiciera algo le metió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Moegi-chan, pero que he hecho?- dijo Konohamaru sobándose la cabeza.

-No creas que no me he dado cuenta de lo que planeas hacer, baka.- dijo la pelinaranja mirando molesta hacia un costado.- Solo quieres molestar a Hanabi. –Al escuchar su nombre se volteó enseguida.- Eres el baka más grande que conocí en toda mi vida.

-Jajaja, hasta tu amiga te llama baka.- Hanabi no pudo evitar burlarse del chico, Moegi la miro riendo.

-¡Cállate!- dijo Konohamaru aún sobándose el golpe que le metió su "mejor amiga".- Moegi siempre ha sido algo ruda.- las dos chicas lo miraron molestas.

-Pues a mi parecer tu te merecías cada uno de sus golpes, baka.- respondió rápidamente la Hyuga.

-Eso es cierto, como resistirse a golpear a alguien tan baka como tu.- Konohamaru se puso nuevamente rojo de ira.

-Ustedes dos cállense de una buena vez.- Hanabi y Moegi se sonrieron al momento en que chocaban sus manos triunfantemente.- Por eso es que casi nunca me juntaba con niñas.- Moegi y Hanabi hicieron caso omiso a lo que dijo Konohamaru y continuaron riéndose en silencio sin ser escuchadas por la profesora. Hanabi intentó tranquilizarse y miró por la ventana de su costado, Konohamaru también hizo lo mismo inconscientemente, pero al ver, los dos se quedaron boquiabitros.

-Jaja, ¿qué les pasa?- dijo Moegi mirando a ambos que no apartaban su vista de la ventana.

-Konohamaru siempre se pone así cuando ve algo que le sorprende demasiado.- las vos de Udón intervino.

-¿Qué le sorprende demasiado? ¿Peo qué les sorprende demasiado? Oh… que linda pareja hacen ese par de jóvenes, ¡se ven tan románticos!- dijo Moegi emocionada.- Que lindos se ven ese chico cargando a su novia… además el chico se ve muy simpático, pero la chica es aún más bonita…. Cabello rubio, esa ropa, ese chico se parece mucho a…. ¡Por Kami-sama es Naruto! – Moegi sin querer se levantó de su sitio atrayendo la mirada de todos a excepción del dúo que seguía mirando por la ventana.

-¿Tiene algo qué decir señorita?- la profesora fijo su mirada en la alumna.

-Di-disculpe, no es nada, jeje.- la profesora continúo con la clase y Moegi se sentó más tranquila tras dar un amplio suspiro de alivio. Nuevamente miró por la ventana y vio como Naruto y su ahora parecer "novia" se alejaban y se sentaban debajo de un árbol.

-¿Qué hace Naruto neechan con esa chica? – dijo Konohamaru aún atónito, Moegi simplemente le escuchó sin decir nada.

-¿Qué hace mi neesan con él? – dijo también atónita Hanabi, Moegi la miró completamente sorprendida.

-¡¿Ella es tu hermana? – dijeron al mismo momento Moegi y Konohamaru sorprendidos. Hanabi asintió levemente con su cabeza.

-No puedo creer que esté saliendo con ese pervertido.- dijo aparentemente molesta Hanabi.

-Naruto neechan no es un pervertido.- respondió enseguida Konohamaru.

-Si lo es-

-No-

-Si-

-No-

-Ya, ya, ya… fue suficientemente, luego les pueden preguntar ustedes mismos, ¿ok?- los dos se miraron aparentemente molestos, Hanabi miró hacia un costado ignorando a Konohamaru haciendo que éste se enfureciera.

-Está bien.- dijo tranquilamente Hanabi, Konohamaru solo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Moegi dio un largo suspiro al momento que reía nerviosamente. Definitivamente esos dos se "querían" y mucho por lo que parecía. Nuevamente se puso a atender la clase… pensándolo mejor… Hanabi y Konohamaru harían una muy linda pareja, sonrió para sus adentros, ella misma se encargaría de unir a ese par… y lo lograría.

Continuará….

**Al fin terminé la conti! Aunque este capi me salió muy meloso…uhm…el próximo no tendrá tanta "melosidad" como este, jaja, espero con ansias reviews suyos, onegai!**

**Bueno, nos leemos.**

**Bye! **


End file.
